Blythe's Coma
by HouseCity101
Summary: Parody of the Pokémon Creepypasta, Ash's Coma! Everyone wants to know that what if Blythe was just dreaming? What is she was hallucinating or in a coma the whole time? Let me tell you that. Rated T for disturbing scenes, violence and lots of character death! AN: Fell so bad writing this fic :(!


**So, since I hadn't post any stories for a while, I've decided to do a Creepypasta on Littlest Pet Shop. It's called Blythe's Coma. It's like a parody of that Pokémon creepypasta, Ash's Coma, but it's going to be different. But something makes me wonder. If I post this fanfic, will it ever be an infamous fanfic? Let's see then.**

**Disclaimer: You do know I DON'T own LPS or Pokémon!**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE DISTURBING SCENES AND ONE OR MORE CHARACTER DEATH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Enjoy, for now :D!**

* * *

**Blythe's Coma  
**

Everyone wondered something about Blythe and her adventures at Littlest Pet Shop, but there was one difficult question: what if Blythe was dreaming about everything at Littlest Pet Shop? What if she was hallucinating or in a coma this _whole_ time? Let me tell you about it.

Blythe didn't survive the dumbwaiter incident. Instead, she fell unconscious on the floor with her head bruised up. The girl weakly opened her eyes and she finally closed them. The store manager and her father heard the noise and sees Blythe on the floor. They called 911 and they quickly take her to the hospital. Blythe's father was waiting to see if Blythe was okay, but the doctor told him that she's in a coma and may suffer brain damage, so they have to find a way to make her survive. So, days and weeks have passed and Blythe was still in a coma.

During that time, Blythe had strange dreams while she had a coma. She was still alive and became friends with the pets from the same pet shop. When the pet shop was closing, Blythe saved it by putting on a fashion show and decided to work at the pet shop. She became the pet's friends and had the power to talk and hear them. Blythe's mind made that happen as a result to the dumbwaiter incident, only that didn't even happen. As for the pets in real life, they died _before_ Blythe came.

Let's start with Zoe. She died when she got hit by a car on a road in 2003 and her owners replaced her with another dog named Gail. Sadly, Gail was brutally abused by her owners and died, while her owners were arrested for animal abuse and committed suicide. Blythe's mind created them to Blythe's "world" just to put in Blythe's projected diva side and her love for singing.

Next was Pepper. Pepper died in 2004 when she accidentally killed herself by eating chocolate. She was projected into Blythe's world as her sense of humor and would always make jokes to make her laugh and cheer her up.

Vinnie also died in 2003, where he was adopted by his owner named Dave and he turned out to be a poacher. Vinnie was killed by Dave to use his skin to make a wallet for money. Dave was about to be arrested, but committed suicide by falling from a building and breaking his bones. Vinnie was projected as Blythe's stupidity and immaturity, also being a dancer and always messing up.

Minka was projected as Blythe's happy and carefree personality, being the one to always make Blythe happy with her paintings. In real life, Minka had a sadder fate in 2005, where she was a monkey artist with her owner, who is also an artist. Minka's owner is carefree and sometimes feeds her wall paint to keep her from starving. Minka's owner also eats wall paint as well as she buys cans of any color from the paint store and eats it from a spoon and would always love the intoxicating smell. Then, Minka and her owner died from having their final taste of wall paint and died slowly.

Sunil was known to be projected as Blythe's cowardly personality, always trying to do a magic trick that is basically Blythe's sense of determination. Sunil died in 2004 where he has two owners who are magicians and are always abusing Sunil by throwing stuff at him, stabbing him, and even trying to drown him at the bathtub. A couple discovered this and called the police and arrested the abusers and take Sunil to the animal hospital. Sadly, Sunil couldn't breathe from all the abuse he's been up to and quickly died.

Penny-Ling had the saddest death of all. Penny-Ling was with her family in China in 2006, until a group of hunters came along. They brutally killed her family in the sadistic way possible, leaving Penny-Ling with tears. He panda tried to fight back, but she was too late as she was taken away. She was then taken to the hunters' warehouse where she was sadistically abused when they roughly shaved her fur, stabbed her rough, and always throw her into the floor way hard. They would always let her starve and brutally kick her. Penny-Ling was injured when they throw her into the floor, making her crack her jaw. The police followed the hunters and arrested them while rescuers saved Penny-Ling. Sadly, Penny-Ling had her skull cracked and loss many blood, making this the biggest event on the news. Penny-Ling was projected as Blythe's caring and sweet personality and had a tough spot, and she would make Blythe happy by dancing in ribbons.

Russell was the last to die. He was projected as Blythe's smart persona and would always have a side of leadership and seriousness. Russell was a test monkey to his owner. They were always partners and completed each science test. Russell died in 2005 when his owner was forced to do a test subject on Russell and sadly, the hedgehog didn't make it. Russell's owner was sadden by his loss of his pet and committed suicide by stabbing himself on his neck.

There were others characters of Blythe's friends that had a sad fate in real life.

Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles where Blythe's personas of being hyper of moody. In real life, they both die of diabetes when eating too much sweets.

Blythe's school friends, Sue, Jasper, and Youngmee also died as well. Sue was projected as Blythe's tomboyish and athletic persona and died in 2010 in a gymnastics accident. Jasper was projected as Blythe's sense of humor and joy and dies in 2011 from food poisoning. And Youngmee was projected as Blythe's cheerful and also sweet personality. She died in 2011 in a terrorist accident.

The Biskit Twins where Blythe's negative and mean-spirited personalities, but deep down, they might have a soft side for Blythe. In 2009, there loving father abused them and the two were forced to commit suicide, leaving there father to be arrested.

Yes, all of this was all a fantasy. All of Blythe's allies and enemies where just her imaginations and based on her personalities. And everything was just a dream. Her going to Fashion University North or F.U.N. was just a thing of saying her last goodbye to the pets before she wakes up from her coma.

In the real world, it was April 27, 2013, and Blythe's father, Roger Baxter, was waiting all this time for Blythe and hoped that she will be okay. The doctor then came in with a sad look on his face. Rodger then see him as he got up and encounters him.

"Doctor, is Blythe going to be okay?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid that Blythe is dying, sir."

"What!? No! She can't die!"

"I'm sorry sir, you'll have to have your final moments with her before she goes. Good luck."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Don't mention it."

As the doctor left, Roger went inside to see Blythe with her eyes closed and he can hear the machine beeping slowly, meaning that she's dying. He went up to the bed and sat down as he slowly wakes her up.

"Blythe? Blythe? It's me. Your father."

Blythe's eyes slowly opened as the croaked out. "Dad? I-Is that you?"

"Yes, sweetie, it's me. Are you alright?"

"Yes, dad. I had a dream…about me and seven pets…and I could understand then…then I met three kids…who are my age…and met a hyper bunny…and a calm cat…also…I met two rich twin girls…I had adventures with the pets…and I had to say goodbye to them…it was sad."

"Wow…that was interesting dear."

Blythe looked at the machine and hears that it's slowly beeping and looked back at Roger. "Dad, was I in a coma?"

"Yes, dear…you were."

"For…how long?"

"For one and a half years. This is 2013 now in the month of April."

"Am I…going to die?"

"Yes dear…you are."

Realizing that she's going to die, Blythe decides to sing a song. "Hey Dad…before I die…would you like to hear me sing a song…?"

"Sure dear! Go ahead!"

"Okay." Blythe smiled weakly as she started to sing. "You think about all the things…that you like to do…it all come true…you find a place you never knew…where you're happy to…just be you! We can be…who we wanna be…at Littlest Pet Shop…you and me…we can be…who you wanna be…al Littlest Pet Shop…you and me…!"

The bleeping slowly started to fad as Blythe smiled to say her final words. "Goodbye…daddy…"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeep!_

And that was it. Blythe is gone. She is actually gone. Roger's eyes widened in horror and tried to wake her up.

"Blythe!? BLYTHE!? PLEASE WAKE UP! BLYTHE! Doctor!"

The doctor and the workers came in and checked Blythe's pulse as she was dead. The doctor came up to Roger. "I'm sorry, she's dead."

Roger couldn't believe this as she started to cry loudly. "NO! NOOOO! BLYTHE! BLYYYTHE!"

He stopped crying and decided to do something he shouldn't do. "That's it! I'm going…to end it all! I'M GOING TO END IT ALL!"

Roger ran out of the door as the doctor and the workers an after him. "Sir, wait! Where are you going!?"

Roger ran all the way upstairs into the rooftop where he walked up to the edge of the building. The doctor and the workers came up and tried to stop him. "Sir, no! Don't do it!"

"I'm sorry!" Roger cried with tears on his face. "I'm so sorry!"

Roger then turned to the sky and positioned himself to commit suicide. He sadly smiled and sang out loud the song Blythe singed to him. "We can be…who we wanna be…at Littlest Pet Shop…you and me!"

Roger then fell down as the doctor screamed. "Nooo!"

Roger was falling down the long hospital building. People from the city sees him falling and one was videotaping him. Some were screaming, others were shocked. Finally, Blythe sang Blythe's song one more time. "We can be…who we wanna be…at Littlest Pet Shop…YOU AND ME!"

And then…Roger died.

On April 27, 2013, it became the biggest news in history of 2013 and everyone will never forget the story of Blythe Baxter's coma death and her father, Roger Baxter, who committed the biggest suicide ever…

**THE END…**

* * *

**Wow, I mean wow. This was the infamous story I could think of and I know that a lot of people who love the show is going to hate me for this! Anyway, I really DIDN'T mean to kill my favorite characters of LPS! I just went to my head and I know that it looks wrong, but yeah, I feel so bad typing this :(. Also, this is probably the first LPS Creepypasta in this site or not, I don't know. But still, it took me FOREVER to type this piece of terrifying fanfic masterpiece and post it in. Tell me what you thing in the comments section. Up next, The Snivy and the Unova Heroes Orgins story you wanted and then my famous LPS story, Always Him, coming in June! Until then :D!**


End file.
